cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bastion (2nd)
Bastion was announced to have been expanded on July 23, 2010. It was announced by the Random Insanity Alliance, the last remaining signatory of Bastion after Ragnarok and Viridian Entente left several weeks previously, that alliances from all corners of Planet Bob signed on to promote a peaceful world. The new signatures were announced as the Order of the Paradox, Umbrella, the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, the Mushroom Kingdom, Valhalla, \m/, the iFOK, the Order of Light, and the Rubber Ducky Division. Treaty text Preamble The signatories come together under the ideals of a free, prosperous and secure future in the CN world. Bastion aims at bringing about a new age in CN politics where stability is paramount Article I The following articles set out the commitments of the signatories and all signatories are encouraged to follow all articles in both wording and spirit. Article II This treaty shall be ratified according to the internal procedures of the undersigned alliances. Article III All signatories are sovereign alliances and all signatories are encouraged to respect each other’s sovereignty. Article D Florida Article V Communication is key to maintaining friendships. Signatories agree to communicate with each other on issues that the respective signatories wish to share with the other signatories. Article VI The provisions contained in article VII cannot be triggered by outside commitments. Article VII The undersigned alliances have the option of not engaging in aggressive actions against other signatories should they wish to do so. Article VIII In the instant that the military provisions of this treaty may need to be enacted the unanimous approval of all alliances is required for the military provisions to apply. If such approval cannot be reached then Article III, D, V, VII should all be considered void. Article IV Admissions to this bloc require unanimous approval from all signatories and all prospective signatories. Article X Any of the signatories may terminate this treaty upon 24 hours notice. Signed, For the Random Insanity Alliance, *~Thunder Strike, Triumvir of Stuff, hater of cats, and leader of the new hegemony *~Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *~Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the Superfriends *~Ogaden, feared pirate of Bosaso *~cctmsp13, Head of Viceroyalty, also Economics of the RIA *~C-zom, Head of Necromancy and sometimes Military Operations *~crazyisraelie, Head of Foreign Affairs, Knight of Obsidian, and proud RIAer *~Jenne, Resident Misanthropist, Master of Puppetz, Slave to the Man For The Order of the Paradox, *~Feanor, Grand Master *~SomeGuy, Grand Chancellor *~Yevgeni, Grand Hospitaller For Umbrella, *~Roquentin, Triumvir *~NFLGeneric, Triumvir *~Kowalski, Triumvir For the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, *~Peron, President of IRON *~DVDCCHN, Council Member Secretary of State *~not adolf hitler, Council Member Deputy Secretary of State *~MCRABT, Council Member Minister of Defense *~Rand0m her0, Council Member Deputy Minister of Defense *~Matt Miller, Council Member Minister of the IRON Vault *~Queltocz, Council Member Deputy Minister of the IRON Vault *~Theophilos, Council Member Minister of Internal Affairs For the Mushroom Kingdom, *~Archon and kamichi, Co-Leaders *~HD30 and Denial, Ministers of Internal Affairs *~TearsofScarlet, Minister of Foreign Affairs *~bros, Minister of Defense *~wmjasonx, Minister of Communications For Valhalla, *~Regent: Chefjoe *~Vice Regent: Bud *~Marshal: Kryievla *~Security Consul: Graphix *~Chancellor (Vanir Serving Chancellor Duties): RePePe *~Emissary: Seipher Caim For \m/, *~Gerald Meane, Triumvir *~Caliph, Triumvir *~Emperor Marx, Triumvir For iFOK, *~arexes, triumvir *~Gofastleft, triumvir *~MikeTheFirst, triumvir For The Order of Light, *~Lord Captain Commander, grahamkeatley *~Amyrlin, Mia *~White Lion, Creekynoise *~M'hael, Dodoei123 *~Callandor, PlanckBorn *~Master of Ships, Dealmaster13 *~Inquisitor, thedakotans *~Council of Light For the Rubber Ducky Division *~Augusta, Triumvirate *~Woopsi, Triumvirate *~Kirjath-Jearim, Triumvirate *~aboooe, Minister of Foreign Affairs See also Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Active treaties